


Secret Love

by maxime1691



Category: Qingyu - Fandom, 逆袭 - 柴鸡蛋 | Counterattack - Chai Jidan
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxime1691/pseuds/maxime1691
Summary: Feng Jian Yu and Wang Qing have been really popular in mainland China because of their Counterattack The Series. After one year of their debut, they know a lot of things has changed. Not only about their future work, but also their future relationship.





	1. Unrealistic be Real

It has been more than a year since our debut day with Counterattack The Series. I love the fact that a lot of people are supporting us as individuals or pairing. Our daughters are so kind and lovely. But more than that, I love the fact that Qingge and I could work together as a pairing. Since the people in our mother land are mostly conservative to the idea of boys love and LGBT in general, I felt that we are really lucky that our duet song "This Summer" was accepted and we even got prize for that.

 

Even until now, it still feels unreal. Sometimes when I wake up in the morning, I will ask myself, "is this really happening? What I do, what we do til now is not a dream, isn't it?"

All the doubt will be casted away immediately when my phone rings and I see my manager's number on the screen. And I think to myself, "ah it's real. Oh, crap! I'm going to be late!" Then I rush to go to the bathroom.

 

Things has run smoothly for us. Even though there are obstacles here and there, but we made it! I want to praise myself for that. For being so calm despite criticism and hatred from some people. Because we believe, there are still so many people that love us and looking forward to our next projects.

 

That being said, there is actually one thing that makes me agitated. Specifically, it's someone. Wang Qing. My Qingge. There is something that bothering me from the way he acted these past weeks. I wanna ask him, but I don't know how to open the conversation. I wish he could just open up to me like he usually did.

 

I wonder. When did the last time I hang out with Qing? It feels like a long time ago when in fact, we just met two days ago. But of course, that wasn't count. I mean, really, when did the last time I go outside to play with Qing just to have fun for ourself? I want to go to amusement park or to the beach or anywhere outside with beautiful scenery.

 

Oh? My phone. It's Qing. He's calling.

_"Qingge?"_

_"Dayu? What are you doing?"_

_"I'm doing nothing. Just eating salad in the kitchen."_

_"Oh okay. I will come home rather late. The filming of this special show was delayed because some guests are late."_

_"No problem. I understand. Should I prepare something for you when you're home? Late night snack, maybe?"_

_"No! You knew that I am on diet. Don't play with me."_

I laughed. I could hear him grumbling and I knew he is making pouty lips. He always does that when I tease him.

_"Okay then. Bye, Qing."_

_"Bye-bye. Muachh..."_

I hung up the phone.

 

This. This kind of thing makes me wonder. Where did Qing at when he call me? Doesn't he afraid that someone might catch him saying "muach"? What will he say if someone actually dare to ask about who the person he is calling? I'm not overthinking. Really. Not because I am a Virgo and likes to overanalyze things or care too much over such little details. No. It's just... I don't know how to describe it. Nah, I will just leave it like this. I'll be bald if I think too much about every little things that Qing does.

 

It's already 09:00 PM!? Time surely flies! I was just eating 2 slices of cakes and a bowl of salad at 08:00 PM and now one hour just went by in the blink of eyes. What did I do this whole hour? Eating and... talking to myself? No no no... I wasn't talking. I was thinking to myself. My mouth was busy enough to eat without being disturbed by nonsense talking. Well then, now it's time to lurk around on weibo!

 

 

01:25 AM

 

Hmmm? Why do I feel like floating? Am I flying? I'm flying! Ahh, what a good dream. If I sleep more then I can fly a little longer in my dream.Eh? Someone is smiling at me. Who? The face is too blur.


	2. My Love

09:47 AM

 

"Dayuuu, wake up..." Qing shook Dayu's arm lightly.

"Qinggeee, you are heavy. You are crushing half of my body," Dayu complained while rubbing his sleepy eyes. Qing moved his body and sat down on the bed.

“Up up up… It’s a bright Sunday! Let’s go out and play!”

“So noisy early in the morning,” Dayu frowned and pulled his blanket up to his chin. “Eh? I believe that I didn’t go to my bed yesterday.”

“I carried you to bed last night. You were dozing off in the sofa.”

“Ahh, I see. I almost believed that I have some teleportation skill then.”

“What kind of nonsense is that?” Qing slapped Dayu’s thigh.

“Oww, Qing! That’s hurt.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Qing was stroking Dayu’s thigh. “It’s almost 10 AM. Don’t you feel hungry?”

“Hmm… I’m hungry.”

“Then wake up, I’ll cook for you.”

 

Dayu smiled and woke up. He went to the kitchen and saw Qingge already busy with his cooking preparation. Dayu gave Qing a backhug, feeling content.

“I can’t cook if you hug me,” Qing said, smiling. He released Dayu’s arms and turned around. He hugged Dayu and smelled his hair.

Dayu tilted his head and smiled at Qing. He pursed his lips, waiting for a kiss. Qing laughed a little and gave Dayu a peck on the lips. Dayu frowned. Qing kissed Dayu’s forehead and eyes, moved to Dayu’s nose and down to his lips. Kissing Dayu has been Qing’s favourite hobby from so many hobbies that he likes.

 

When the kiss has become a little disturbing for Qing’s comfort, he tried to break away from Dayu. But Dayu got hold of Qing’s loose sweater and brought him closer to his body. He didn’t want the kiss to end just yet.

“Dayu,” Qing whispered to Dayu’s ear, breathing heavily. “I got hard.”

Dayu smiled and kissed Qing’s neck. Qing shivered and hugged Dayu even tighter. It’s kind of embarrassing for him to get a hard on just from kissing. But kissing Dayu has never been an innocent thing. It’s something erotic. The way Dayu’s lips formed a smile while kissing or the way Dayu stuck out his tongue after they french kissed each other.

 

Qing loves every part of Dayu’s body. From head to toe. It’s all perfect. He owns this body. He is his. This man is his possession. Qing has never imagined how his life would be without Dayu.

 

Qing didn’t know when his sweater has been off of his body and his shorts has been slipped down to his knees. He was busy with his own mind that he didn’t realize what Dayu has done to him.

“Welcome back, Qingge’s mind,” Dayu said in a teasing manner and kissed Qingge’s chin. “Where were you wandering off?”

“I, ahh...” Qing bite his lips to supress his moan. Dayu’s hand was palming his clothed hard on. “Why are you still fully clothed?”

Dayu smirked and pushed Qing to sit down on a chair. Dayu took a little distance and started to undress slowly.

“You are mastering strip tease now?” Qing asked, eyes clouded with lust.

Dayu laughed heartily and started swaying his body as if dancing to an unheard music.


	3. Lovers

_I know that people always looked at me and Qing as a couple. They are right, but the whole world doesn’t need to know that. It’s a secret between us. How far do our relationship go, our daughters don’t need to know. They could think of our relationship in anyway possible, be it as bestfriends, in a romantic way, or more than that... in a pervert way. I know that our daughters aren’t that innocent._

 

“Dayuu… where were your mind wandering off?” Qing was licking Dayu’s neck and stroking Dayu’s cock lightly.

“Aahh, Qing… don’t, don’t stop… unhh, it, it felt so itchy.”

“Where?”

“Here.” Dayu was leading Qing’s other hand to his behind. “It’s itchy inside.”

Qing was rubbing Dayu’s opening and felt the hitch of Dayu’s breath on his ear. Qing smirked and teased the hole with his index finger.

“Since when did you become so lewd like this? Not so long ago you were still fighting with me that you wanna flip me.”

Dayu didn’t hear the words. He enjoyed licking Qingge’s neck and ear, hands wandering everywhere on Qing’s body.

 

Qingge put his hands on Dayu’s waist and leaned in to kiss him. Dayu kissed him back eagerly.

“You make me like this, you make my body become like this.”

Qing laughed and held on Dayu’s waist, making him sit on the dining table. They kissed again, couldn’t get enough of each other. Qing moved down to bite on Dayu’s hard nub. He licked and played with both nipples for sometimes, making Dayu moaned shamelessly.

 

_They just don’t know how much of perverts are their so called parent. Would they still love me if they know that I’ve become like a slut when Qing hold me like this? Would Qing still love me if he know that I’ve become too attached to him? Doesn’t he like me because I’m indifferent towards him at first? Would he leave me one day when he think that he has enough of me? Would I be able to survive if one day this relationship doesn’t work out and we have to go our separate ways?_

 

“I love you, I love you so much.” Qing whispered his love confession again and again on Dayu’s ear.

Dayu didn’t realize when Qing was preparing him. He felt two slick fingers slide in and out of his hole.

 

_Afraid. Why am I so afraid to say ‘I love you too’? People said the first one to fall in love always hurt a lot. But why am I the one feeling hurt when I’m the one being confessed to? My mind and my body has accepted him, but why couldn’t my heart accept him too? Why am I feeling so insecure?_

 

Dayu felt something bigger poking on his entrance. He spread his legs and circled his arms on Qing’s neck, waiting for the full feeling of being filled. When Qing thrust his hips hard, Dayu let out a silent scream. Qing repeated his action hard, deep and fast. Dayu mouthed Qing’s name in silent, feeling the pain and pleasure collide inside of him. With his eyes closed and mouth opened, Dayu arched his back. His prostate was being hit mercilessly. He felt a wave of pleasure come rushing down to his cock and he spurt his load on his own stomach. He didn’t know his body could be so sensitive that he came just by being done from behind.

 

Qing felt a great sense of achievement everytime he saw Dayu coming just from anal orgasm. He praised his own weapon for bringing such an awesome performance. He bit his lips when he felt Dayu’s muscle squeezing his cock. So good. He didn’t want it to end just yet, but he could feel the urge of release in the pit of his stomach. He drove in faster and deeper, feeling Dayu’s nails clawed at his back. With a final thrust, he finally loaded his semen inside Dayu.

 

Both of them took a deep breathed, calming themselves from their high. Qing pulled out his cock slowly, and Dayu felt the semen dripping out from his hole. Qing got a box of tissue near the fridge and swept Dayu’s body clean. He smiled at Dayu who smiled back at him.

 

“Breakfast is always so fun with you here.”

“You don’t even give me a proper breakfast. My stomach is protesting now.”

“Let’s just go out then? Or do you want to order something?”

“Nah, I want to have a shower first.”

Dayu moved from his sitting on the table and walking buttnaked to the bathroom. Qing was eyeing him and licked his own lips. He could see the trails of his semen dripping down Dayu’s sexy thighs. He followed Dayu to the bathroom and that made Dayu smacked his head with a towel.


	4. Confusion

A lot of things had happened this past few weeks. Qing was rather busy with his variety show, Dayu was busy with his music, and both of them were busy for their upcoming project, Infinite Fight. But that didn’t make them forget their quality time. In between their busy schedules, they always tried their best to make time for themselves.

 

_**At Qing and Dayu’s home** _

 

Qing and Dayu were sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

“Dayu, do you have any schedule on Sunday?”

“Hmmm, I don’t think I have any schedule on Sunday. Why?”

“Do you want to go out?”

“I don’t feel like going anywhere. I want to take a rest. Do you wanna go out?”

“No, if you don’t go, then I won’t go either.”

“You shouldn’t do that. If you want to hang out with your friends, that’s fine. Go ahead. I don’t mind. Really.” Dayu smiled and patted Qingge’s head.

“But I mind. I don’t wanna go anywhere without you,” Qing pouted.

“Hahahahahaha… What a kid! You know what? This kind of thing always makes our daughters think that you are so whipped. You can’t live your life properly without me.”

“That’s true,” Qing rested his head on Dayu’s shoulder.

Dayu smiled a little bit crooked. He didn’t like it that Qingge was so smitten by him. He wasn’t ready to accept Qing’s heart as his own heart was still pretty much confused. He didn’t want Qing to love him too much, but in the same time he wanted Qing to always be with him. Egoist much.

 

_I know I shouldn’t be like this. Playing with his heart. I should have said something to answer him. Something real and clear. It’s been so vague. I wonder how he really feels right at this moment._

 

“Qing,” Dayu called Qingge with a soft voice.

“Hmm?” Qing was closing his eyes for sometimes now and didn’t pay attention to the TV.

Dayu was stroking Qing’s hair and asked him, “Why do you like me so much?”

Qing opened his eyes and sat up straight. “I don’t like you. I love you,” Qing stated with a really serious face.

Dayu couldn’t dare to look at Qing in the eyes. “What if I can’t return your feeling?”

“Dayu… look at me,” Qing was holding Dayu’s chin up and forced him to look at his eyes.

“I don’t care how long I should wait for you to return my feeling. I don’t even care even if you don’t love me like I love you. One thing that I want is... you have to be with me for a lifetime.”

“Don’t you feel sad? What if one day I like someone else and tried to leave you?”

“I’ll make sure no one dares to approach you.”

“What if it’s me who approach them first?”

“I’ll locked you up and make sure you have no phone. All your contact should be checked by me.”

Dayu smiled and cupped Qing’s face. “What a waste that such a kid was trapped in a big body.”

“It hurts me to know that you still couldn’t accept me. But it hurts me even more if I couldn’t see you by my side.”

Dayu kissed Qing a chaste kiss. He put his hand on Qing’s heart, feeling the heart beats hard and fast. Qing made Dayu lay down on the sofa and kissed him fervently. Dayu closed his eyes and enjoyed the kisses. Tongues battled for dominance and they bit each others’ lips. Both were feeling scared for an unknown reason. They needed to console themselves and made sure that this was real. Their sealed lips and joined bodies were happening. They wanted to assure their pitiful hearts that this moment would remain forever.

 

_I can’t accept your feeling because It’s me who couldn’t bear to be apart from you. I can’t imagine how my life would be if one day you don’t love me anymore. I want to protect my heart, even if that means I’m hurting you in the process. Such a selfish person like me, how could you love a person like me? You fool._

 

 

_My fool lover._


	5. Acceptance

Dayu believed, that to love and to be loved had always been the greatest source of happiness and joy in life. There were a lot of people who bravely, or rather stupidly, commit suicide just because of being rejected or broken-hearted. People were not really afraid of death, but rather they were most afraid of being unloved and rejected. He knew that his source of happiness in this moment of his life is Qing. He had a lot of thought about this the past weeks. He wanted to tell his Wang Qing that he is in fact, also loves him so much.

 

A hopeless romantic like Qing would be really happy and smiling ear to ear at the simplest care or a little sweetness of Dayu toward him. Just a brief kiss and words of ‘I like you’ would make Qing jumping all around the house. But Dayu wanted to confess his love in a special way. His mind was busy thinking about this so that he missed Qingge’s call. At the fourth times his phone was ringing and vibrating, Dayu jumped off of his seat in the sofa. He hurried to answer the call.

 

“Qingge?”

“ _What are you doing? I’ve called you several time already,” Qing asked in an irritated tone._

“Sorry, sorry, I was just daydreaming. Hahaha...”

“ _Ehh? What are you daydreaming about? Me?”_

“You wish,” Dayu mocked Qing while smiling. “When will you come home?”

“ _Not sure. Maybe rather late again. There are a lot of things to do here.”_

“Okay then. I’ll sleep first if you’re too late.”

“ _It’s fine. You should take a lot of rest. You’ll be so busy with your upcoming schedule.”_

“Thank you. Bye-bye, muachh…” Dayu hung up the phone.

Qing was left dumbfounded on the other line.

 

_I was so embarrassed. Oh my God. Doesn’t Qing feel embarrassed to say that?_

 

Qing was smiling so wide at the moment, grinning from ear to ear. He made his co-workers all frightened by his blinding gummy smile, thinking what is happening with Qing all of a sudden.

 

On the other hand, Dayu has started to do his preparation for tonight. He wanted to surprise Qing. He was so excited. He put on their pictures and wrote sticky notes, pasted it here and there all around their house. He even ordered flower bouquet for Qing.

 

Around midnight, Qingge came back home dead tired. He just wanted to take a long and nice rest for at least two days. When he opened the door, he was so surprised. There was a trail of red rose on the floor. He followed the path and found a big bouquet of white and red rose. He read the message on the flower.

 

_To: Big baby_

 

_I’m not good at making words. But I will do my best to make ‘us’ work._

 

_From: You know who_

 

Qing smiled and smelled the flowers. He looked at the drawer beside him and found their photo. It was a photo taken during their university era where he and Dayu were eating at the barbeque restaurant on Dayu’s birthday. He read the sticky note.

 

_Do you remember what you give me on my birthday?_

_A freaking panda bear! I hate it. I said that to you._

_But actually, I quite like it. I sleep while hugging it ^^_

 

Qing laughed. He shook his head and moved to look at the picture and a note pasted on a small table beside the drawer. This time, it was a picture during their first time joining Counterattack Team.

 

_I don’t know why you insist to bring me with you._

_But I accepted it anyway._

_You should be grateful!_

 

Qing has never been so grateful to the universe that he has a chance to be so close and intimate with Dayu during the filming of the series. He still remembered how he was so nervous in their first kissing scene. Qing put the picture back to its place and frowned. He saw a sticky note paste on one of his shoe inside the shoes rack.

 

_You brat!_

_I told you many times that I don’t like the smell of this shoes!_

_If you don’t throw it away by tomorrow morning, I’ll do it._

 

Qing giggled. He liked this shoes. This was one of his favourite shoes. It was Dayu’s birthday gift for him. It got dirty and smelly when they filmed the series. Even if he already washed it for so many times, the smell won’t go away. He wanted to keep it, eventhough Dayu always nagged him to throw it away. He searched around the house and smiling to himself everytime he saw a picture and read the sticky note. He was wondering why did Dayu do this.

 

Qing was happy. So happy in fact. He was touched that Dayu put on a lot of effort to make it for him. He went to Dayu’s room, but it was empty. He saw a note on the bed.

 

_Do you want to know why I do this?_

_If you say yes, you can open the white envelope._

_If you say no, you can open the red envelope._

 

Like a good boy he is, Qing was opening the white envelope. It was said:

 

_Go to your own bedroom._

_You’ll find your big surprise._

 

Qing smiled widely. He went out and closed Dayu’s bedroom door. He could hear his own heart make a thump thump sound very loudly. Qing suddenly realized that he was still holding his flower bouquet up to this time. He hugged the flowers and smelled it again to calm his excited heart.

 

He reached to the door knob of his own bedroom and opened it with a pounding heart. When Qing opened the door, he dropped the flowers that he was holding. He was indeed so surprised to see what was waiting for him inside.


	6. Surprise!

Qingge’s mouth opened so wide when he saw what was on his bed. A big, very big thing curled up on his bed. He noticed its tail and ears and paws. He walked closer to the thing and looked at it intensely. He saw the thing started to move and facing his way. Qing was finally face to face with this big beautiful eyes of Dayu.

 

“Qing… welcome home,” Dayu smiled and waved his paw.

 

Qing didn’t know what the hell was actually going on here. Dayu with his cat attire was absolutely cute and alluring. And it made him horny. Looking at that sleepy eyes of this big cat made his stomach crunched. The pain went straight to his growing member.

 

Dayu lifted his hand to touch Qing’s face and he smiled softly.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that, Qing?” Dayu asked with his sleepy voice. “Took you long enough to go home. It felt like I’ve been waiting forever.”

 

Qing held Dayu’s hand-paw and smiled. Dayu rose up from the bed and kissed Qingge’s cheek. Qing replied the action with kissing Dayu’s forehead, down to his eyes, nose and cheeks. He captured Dayu’s lips and bit it a little. Qing kissed Dayu slow and tender while he played with Dayu’s cat ear and his hand moved down to grab Dayu’s neck, deepening their kiss. Qing caress Dayu’s arm down, then he moved his hand to hold Dayu’s tail.

 

Qing was feeling like a lunatic person. He tried his best to suppress his overjoyed heart and didn’t pounced Dayu right there and then. It never crossed his mind that he would actually see Dayu in a cat outfit, much to fulfill his kinky desire. After a very long kiss, they parted and looked at each other with lustful eyes.

 

“Qing...”

“Yes, Baby?” Qing has started to kiss and lick Dayu’s neck.

“Already feeling hot and bothered now?”

“What’s with the question? I am so fucking horny that I’m not in the mood to say cheesy romantic words to you.”

“Bastard.”

 

Dayu was stroking Qing’s clothed erection and heard him moan into the kiss. He felt cold before Qing touched him, but he felt so hot right now. The cat outfit was revealing his skin more rather than covering. Qing was groping Dayu’s butt while kissing Dayu’s body. He made Dayu sprawl on the bed and then he got off of the bed.

 

“Qing?”

“Just stay like that for a while. I’ll be back.”

 

Qing rushed out of the room and going somewhere, leaving Dayu alone on the bed. Dayu could only stay still and wait for him there. He calmed his heart and smiled for himself. He knew Qing will like it.

 

_Kinky bastard. Why do I even love you?_

 

Qing was back to the bedroom and it’s Dayu’s turn to feel shocked.

 

“What’s with all these, Qing?”

“What’s what?” Qing smirked and started to make his preparation. “I want to cherish this day forever and ever.”

 

After Qing was finishing his set up, he went to the bed again and kissed Dayu hard.

 

“Let’s take it slow, Baby,” Qing said, still kissing Dayu.

“Are you sure? You look like you wanna eat me alive,” Dayu smirked and purposely used his long tail to brush Qingge’s chin.

“I do want to. But I’d do my best to keep myself in control.”

Dayu laughed and licked Qing’s ear. Qing shuddered. His ear is one of his sensitive spot. The second most sensitive area after his cock of course.

 

Qing stopped kissing Dayu and got up again. He took his phone.

“Let’s take photos.”

“You want me to have a photoshoot, Mr. Photographer?”

“Yes, I want to keep it for my Dayu collection,” Qing grinned and it made Dayu want to slap him hard.

“You’ll take the pictures with your phone?”

“Of course. I have great skill in photography. It will turn out good. Don’t worry.”

“Honestly I don’t really care about your skill nor the result of the photos. But if you ever lose this phone, I will skin you alive.”


	7. Sexy Time

Qingge took a lot of pictures of Dayu. Just like a naughty kitten, Dayu purposely did a lewd pose for Qing to savor. Qing licked his lips and his hands trembled. He put down his camera and went to the bed. He bit Dayu’s neck, then licked the spot. Dayu whimpered, he put his hand-paw on his mouth and moaned a gurgle sound when Qingge trailed his tongue from his chest to his navel.

 

Qing removed Dayu’s cat ears and stroked Dayu’s crotch behind the furry short that Dayu wore. The soft fabric and rough movement of Qing’s hand made Dayu crazy. He jerked his hips up several time to get more friction from Qing. Qing stripped Dayu’s short and started licking the crown of Dayu’s member. Dayu let his voice out and that was a pleasing music to Qing’s ear. He bobbed his head up and down in a fast rhythm, sucking here and there, tracing the vein on Dayu’s cock and licked the precum that was dripping from the slit.

 

“Qing… Qingg...” Dayu was chanting Qingge’s name in a very sexy noise. That made Qingge’s hard on jump in its confinement. He stroked Dayu’s shaft faster and sucked the crown. Dayu came not long after.

 

Qing was stripping himself fast. He didn’t wait for Dayu to calm down from his high. He grabbed Dayu’s neck and kiss his red lips. Qing was stroking himself slowly, then he parted his lips from Dayu. He lifted Dayu up and made him kneel on his four. He forced Dayu to take his cock in his mouth. Dayu’s gag reflex saved him from choking. Qing was fucking his mouth deep, it hit the back of his throat. His eyes were brimming with tears. His mouth and jaw hurt so bad, but Qing didn’t let him go. Qingge grabbed a handful of Dayu’s hair and thrust his hips faster.

 

Dayu pushed Qingge and coughed. Dayu wiped the saliva mixed precum from his lips. He eyed Qingge with burning eyes.

 

“What the fuck are you doing? Do you want to choke me to death?”

Qingge was breathing hard. He hugged Dayu and said his sorry. But Dayu knew that Qingge didn’t really feel sorry for him. He was sorry because he couldn’t stop himself.

 

Qingge rubbed Dayu’s perky bump and circled his index finger on the puckered entrance. Dayu shivered and hugged Qingge tighter. Qingge kissed Dayu’s nape and licked it, tasting the salty sweat from his body. Slowly, he began to insert his finger in, but Dayu restrained.

 

“Baby, open up for me.”

“I don’t want your dry finger on me, dumbass,” Dayu bit Qingge’s ear.

“I like it when you talk dirty,” Qing smirked and slapped Dayu’s butt cheek once. Dayu glared at him, but he just laughed it off.

 

Dayu released his hug. Qing caressed Dayu’s face and touched his lips. Dayu opened his mouth and started sucking Qing’s fingers.

 

“Such a good boy,” Qing patted Dayu’s head with his other hand and smiling like a proud master.

 

Dayu’s face when sucking his fingers looked so sensual. It’s a torture for his already swollen member down there. That beautiful lips should be somewhere else sucking something else. After a while, Qing moved out his fingers from Dayu and kissed him again. His fingers moved back to touch Dayu’s rear.

 

Dayu frowned. It still felt so hurt when Qingge inserted his finger in. Qingge knew and kissed all over Dayu’s face to ease the pain. One, two, three, and the fourth fingers went in. But something unusual made Dayu jerked up.

 

“The fuck Qing!”

 

Qing was ramming his fist inside of Dayu. It’s the first time for Dayu to feel this new sensation. It didn’t feel hurt, but it wasn’t good either.

 

Qing pulled out his fist and laid Dayu down. They looked at each others’ eyes. Dayu’s eyes looked so fiery, the mix of anger and lust. Qingge smiled. He never knew that he could fall deeply in love again and again with this man.

 

“I love you so much,” Qingge said stroking Dayu’s redden cheek. Dayu turned his head to the side, but Qingge force him to look at him straight. “If you ever leave me...”

“Don’t let me go.”

“Eh?”

“If I ever try to leave you, please don’t let me go.”

Qingge smiled again. He knew Dayu wouldn’t say that he loves him too. But this sentence was as close as Dayu’s love confession could ever be.

 

Dayu lifted his head up and kissed Qingge’s lips. They kissed like today was the last day they could meet and make love to each other. They felt a new kind of happiness and a strong sexual desire like never before. Qing let his inner beast out and thrust his member in and out of Dayu’s welcoming hole. Dayu was moaning shamelessly and tighten his hold on Qingge’s back.

 

Qingge held Dayu’s hip and turned their position so that Dayu was sitting on top of him. Dayu moved his hip up and down, hands on Qingge’s chest, his back arching and mouth opened. Qingge’s large and thick meat was filling him and he cried out Qing’s name in a silent moan. When finally it hit his nerves, Dayu couldn’t help himself up anymore, he laid down on Qing. Qing held Dayu’s butt up a little and started hammering the abused hole.

 

“Aah, ahh… Haa.. ahhh...” With several hard and deep thrust later, Dayu spurted his load on Qing’s stomach.

 

Qing didn’t stop his ministry. He turned their position again and put Dayu’s legs on his shoulders. His cock went in deeper and he thrust in and out a lot faster. He felt his climax was coming near. His stomach tighten and his body trembled. He loaded his semen inside Dayu, his body spasm and he rested his head on Dayu’s chest.

 

“That was… awesome,” Qingge said in between their labor breathing. Dayu didn’t say a word. But he smiled agreeing on Qing’s words.

Dayu patted Qing’s hair and kissed it. “Then would you mind to get off of me now? You are heavy.”

Qingge pulled his cock out of Dayu and he hissed. He laid down beside Dayu and staring at the ceiling.

 

“It was worth it to install three moving cameras after all.”

“Pervert.”

“I am. So that I can watch our love making video and jerked off when you are not around.”

 

Dayu was so tempted to slap his pervert lover, but he endured. Instead he put on his hand on Qingge’s chest.

“I forgot to remove the paws.”

“It’s cute tough.”

“I wish it has claws so that I could scratch you instead of slapping.”

“Such a cruel kitty.”

“I am.”

 

They laughed and hugged till sleepiness come and carry them to the dreamland.


	8. Secret Love

It has been a month since the last time Qing and Dayu have been seen together on public. The daughters were wondering. Being confused about their parent whereabouts and scared that their parent’s love is not a love that they were thinking about. Why did they not together? When couple was not together for such a long time, it made others questioning the existence of the couple. Whether they are real lover or not. If it was just a different schedule and all, then the daughters could remain calm and at ease. But if... if actually they really are nothing, just best friend like they always said, the daughters must felt betrayed. No, not betrayed, maybe it was kind of disappointing, the feeling of a broken-hearted kid when they knew that their parent divorced. It hurts. Even though people would call them crazy fans or delusional fans, but no one would understand. Only the daughters themselves could understand each other.

 

Nobody knows when it happened. Nobody understand why it happened. Nobody can say what they actually believed in. The only thing they knew… they fell in love with Qing and Dayu, as an actor and as a person, unique individuals that have rich emotions. The daughters could see the love between them, and they fell in love with the love in them. The natural care and the way they support each other, those things attracted a lot of people to their direction. It didn’t help that they are really kind and care a lot about their fans. Those who love will be loved.

 

So, with a little chaos at the daughters part, who still being neglected by their parent absence, where would they be?

 

 

**10:30 PM**

 

Dayu was falling asleep on the sofa. Qing just came back home and smiled when he saw Dayu’s sleeping face, so calm and peaceful. He needed this calm atmosphere in his life. He needed Dayu. He could care less about what people might think about him and Dayu, but he cared about Dayu, if their relationship was to be opened to public and that makes Dayu uncomfortable, moreover if it caused a negative effect on Dayu’s career, he preferred to hide it. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t express his love to Dayu loudly. He could do it subtly and in any other way, he did it.

 

“Hey, you come back,” Dayu rubbed his sleepy eyes and saw Qingge was kneeling on the side. He caressed Dayu’s cheek and kissed it lightly.

“I’m home,” Qingge smiled. “Let’s move to our bedroom. You’ll get sick of you sleep here.”

“I know. I was just waiting for you and fell asleep here.”

“Why did you wait for me? I’ve said that I will be late tonight.”

“I just want to talk to you. It’s been a while since the last time we talked about a lot of things.”

“I don’t have any schedule this upcoming Saturday. Let’s go on a date. I know you don’t have any schedule too.”

Dayu smiled. “I don’t want to go anywhere. I just wanna be here with you.” He circled his arms on Qing’s neck, put on his chin at Qing’s shoulder, and smelling his scent. Qingge hugged Dayu and patted his back. He also didn’t want to go out. He asked just in case Dayu wanted to go somewhere.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dayu suddenly said.

“Why sorry?”

“Do you want to be public with our relationship?”

“Not really. If you want to, I’m okay. But if you don’t want to, then I’m fine with it too.”

“Really?”

“As long as we are together, whether it’s a public or secret relationship, I’m okay.”

“Hmmm...”

“And anyway, our daughters are like FBI. Even though we don’t open our relationship, they will know for sure that we are.”

Dayu laughed. “Sure, you are right. How can I forget about our daughters’ skill in so many things.”

“It’s a family matter. Outsiders do not need to know. It is a secret between us, family.”

Dayu bit Qingge’s neck and Qing shuddered. He was so tired already, but his little monster down there has just awaken. He should take care of it first if he wanted to rest in all peacefulness that he needed.

 

Dayu smirked evilly. He knew Qingge has no power to resist him. Not yesterday, not today, and certainly not in their future ahead.

 

END

 

 

_Most people would rather be certain that they’re miserable, than risk being happy._

– Robert Anthony

 

But…

 

_Nobody really cares if you are miserable, so you might as well be happy._

– Cynthia Nelms


End file.
